Teenage Love Affair
by xD.Cullenx
Summary: After a bad break-up with her boyfriend, Bella Swan meets Edward Cullen, the new boy in town. A story teenage love in High Scool. Major Fluff.


**Hello all, this is my first fanfic so go easy on me. This was just a little story that popped into my mind. Nothing special, just something to get my writing juices flowing. I also apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes that I may have.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine...**

* * *

><p>"<em>Baby, baby, baby oh-<em>," Oh hell no. I quickley shut off the radio, frustrated at the fact that nothing good was being played. I would rather go jump off of a cliff than make my ears bleed from listening to some Justin Bieber. I drove a little further until I reached the stop light, the silence in the cab becoming defening. I started to tap on the steering wheel, counting away the seconds before I gave up. I hit the on button on the radio and _wha-la_. Bieber came blaring through the speakers.

_So sue me, the song is catchy as hell._

Letting go of the steering wheel I started singing along with the radio, holding my imaginary microphone. I really started getting into it, swinging my head back and forth while my hair kept hitting me in the face.

"_I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring 'cause im in piec_-", I was abrutly cut off by the sound of honking coming from behind me. I looked up a realized that the light had turned green before I kept driving. But not before I looked in the rear-view mirror saw that the guy in the car behind me was laughing his ass off.

_Asshole_.

Soon enough I was past the Reservation border lines and Jacob's small, red house started coming into view. I parked in front of the house and grabbed the soup I made him before getting out of the truck and shutting the door, paint chips flying off in the process. We were suppose to be hanging with the crew tonight but he called earlier, informing me that he was sick and was just going to stay home and rest a little bit while I went out with everbody else. At first I agreed, I mean just because one of us was'nt going did'nt mean both of us should'nt go, right? But then I started to feel bad. I was his girlfriend and I wanted to do something sweet for him. So instead of going out, I decided that I would just make him some soup and give him some company.

I decided against knocking on the door, there was a good chance he was asleep and I didnt want to wake him up. So instead I used the key that was hidden under the _Welcome_ mat. When I entered the house, I went to the kitchen before placing the soup on the table. Then I started walking down the hall towards Jacob's room when I heard his bed squeaking and groaning in protest.

_What the hell is he doing?_

As I got closer to his room I could hear _exactly_ what he was doing.

"_Ohhhh Jakey, harder. Thats it, god you feel so good!"_

_Oh hell no._

Standing directly outside the door now, I could hear everthing that was going on inside that room. The springs of the bed moving, the moaning, the _screaming. _For a second I wondered if I should just walk away and ask Jacob about it later, but once that second was over... I. Was._Livid_.

I quickley threw the door open to witness Jacob on his small ass bed, pumping into some chick who's face I could see. I did'nt know what to do at first, hearing them having sex and seeing it were two different things. Apparently they had'nt heard me come in, probably too into their moment.

I did the first thing that came into mind. Picking up his cell phone off of his desk, I threw it at the back of his head.

"Ow! What the-", his words cut off once he turned around to see me standing in the doorway. His eyes grew wide, giving him that whole deer-in-headlights look.

"What the hell Jacob!", I yelled while I kept throwing things at him as he scrabbled out the bed. Pencils, pens, notebooks, binders, and even the keyboard to his computer went flying his way. In the background I could hear the chick screaming like those dumb females from the horror movies, which did'nt make sense since I wasnt killing him. At least not yet anyway.

"Bella baby, this isnt what it looks like!", he said while ducking everything I was throwing at him and hopping on one leg, trying to get his boxers on.

_Motherfucker what? _"Don't insult my intelligance you asshole!". Suddenly I was out of things to throw so I stalked towards him. Before he could stop I kneed him in the balls and watched as he fell to the floor.

I looked over to see that the girl was no other than Vanessa Brightwell, a girl who goes to same school and lives on the same Reservation as Jacob. I am not going to lie, the bitch was pretty and is known on the Res. for her good looks.

But she is also know for being a major hoe too. Example A: the fact that I just caught her doing the nasty with my boyrfriend.

Currently she was wrapped around in the sheets and looking at me like I was about to kill her.

_Bitch is close..._

One second Im towering over Jacob as he holds his junk, and then next I'm on the bed, straddling Vanessa, and slapping the shit out of her.

"You... Stupid... Whore!". My words are each punctuated with a slap. She's struggling beneath me and clawing at me face with her fake ass nails. Unlucky for her though. it doesnt stop me. It only fuels my fire.

She knew Jacob and I were together. Everyone on the Res. knew that. So I did'nt feel bad for hitting the shit out of her. Bitch had it coming.

Suddenly, she had the upper hand and quickley shoved me off of her, causing me to fall back onto the floor. I got up, about to attack her again, when Jacob's giant frame blocked me form doing so.

"Bella stop!",he said while his hands grasped me my the shoulders. The room suddenly felt like it was closing in on my, my breathing was labored and I could feel the hot, wet, angry tears rolling down my cheeks. I had to get away. Away from this house, the hoe lying in the bed wrapped in Jacob's sheets, and away from the asshole himself.

So I ran.

And ran.

And ran.

Ok, I did'nt run _that_ much, but I did run to my truck. Once I was situated, I threw the truck into reverse and drove away as fast as I could. That probably was'nt a good idea beacause the whole time my truck was groaning in protest. I had nver pushed it passed its limits but at that moment, I didnt give a fuck.

Just as I was out of the Res. my truck made this funky, weird noise before it slowed to a stop. I yelled out in fustration, hitting the gas with my foot over and over again but it did nothing but make that weird noise again.

"Motherfucker!", I screamed, slamming my hands into the steering wheel. I took my phone out of my pocket and was about to somebody-anybody- to come and help me. But just my luck, I had no fucking signal! I threw my phone on the floor and deliberated whether I should walk or not. I mean, the roads were empty so it wasnt like I was going to get kidnapped or something. But the downfall was that I did'nt feel like walking all the way home.

Just as I decided to fuck it and just walk home, I heard a loud crack of thunder sound in the sky. Then, it started raining.

_Fuck my Life._

With nothing else to do, I just sat there and cried. All of the anger and hate that I was feeling earlier had evaporated from my body. Now I was feeling the after effects of the whole situation. How could Jacob do this to me? He was suppose to be my boyfriend, and if not, my bestfriend. I've know him all my life and not once did I think he would ever do something like this. Especially not to me.

I wondered how long their affair had went on for, and if anybody else knew about it. For all I knew, they could have been acting like boyfriend and girlfriend at school. But then the guys down at La Push would have told me right? Nope, probably not. Those were Jacob's boys, they would'nt have told me anything if Jacob asked them not to.

But still, they should have told me! I don't give a damn if Jacob is their brother, right is right and wrong is wrong!

I calmed down a little while later. I didnt know for sure if they even knew about jacob and Vanessa so no need for me to get angry at them. The only one who deserves for me to be pissed at them is Jacob.

I continued to silently cry into my hands. I don't know how long I had spent sitting in my truck feeling sorry for myself.

Suddenly, I heard someone knocking on my window, which cause me to scream out loud. I could'nt see who it was, it was dark outside and the rain drops on my window blurred their face from me.

They knocked again, a little more forcefully this time. My heart was pounding and I wondered if it was some type of serial killer. Yup, they would pretty much complete the shittiest day of my life.

"Is anyone in there?", the person asked. I kinda liked the sound of their voice. It was smooth, like velvet. What, can a voice sound like velvet? Does velvet even have a sound?

"Wh-what do you want?". I could'nt stop the quivering in my voice. I mean just 'cause this guy had a nice sounding voice did'nt mean a thing. A lot of serial killers probably have nice voices. That way, they can lure youto them before they kill you. Yeah, I am not going to be like those dumb chicks in those movies.

"Look, I just saw you stranded here and I wanted to see if you needed some help. That's all." , the smooth voice said again.

"Okayyyyy-" I drew the word out, "- but just so you know, I do have a gun. I will gladly shoot you with it if I need to". I lied. I don't have a gun but being a chief's daughter, I do kno how to use one.

I heard a chuckle come from the other side of the door.

"Well I promise you, there will be no need for that."

I deliberated whether or not I was going to let him help or not. I mean , I had been sitting out here for God knows how long and I had a headaches the size of the Grand Cayon. I was ready to go home.

With a sigh I rolled down my window and I have to say, I was pretty shocked at what was waiting for me on the other side of the window.

There standing was a boy around my age, or maybe a year or two older. He was gorgeous. His dark hair was wet and sticking to his forhead and he had the most beautiful grren eyes I had ever seen. He wore a crooked smile and I wanted to kiss it right off his face.

_Woahh there, calm yourself._

Im pretty sure I looked like some weird kind of gaping fish starring at him, but I could'nt help it. And from the way he was smriking I could tell he orobably got this type of reaction all the time.

_Cocky Bastard._

But then again, if I looked the way he did I would be cocky too.

"So um.. Do you want me to pop the hood so you cou-", I trailed off once he started shaking his head back and forth. "What?".

" I don't know anything about cars so I would be no help to you. How 'bout I just give you a ride home? I mean, I would let you use my phone to call somebody but I get no signal out here".

I looked at him skeptically."You seroius?"

He nodded his head. " Unless you're waiting for somebody. it just doesnt feel right leaving you stranded out here and its the only solution I can think of. I promise, I won't hurt you." He flashed me a smile that would make my knees weak if I was standing up.

I pointed my finger at him, making sure he knew I meant buisness." Okay, but you have to take me straight home, Don't forget I _do _have a gun".

He raised one hand and put the other over is heart. "I promise. Now will you come on? Im getting soaked". I nodded before grabbing my phone off the floor and opening the door. I was quickley met by rain and a lot of it. I watched as the guy ran over to a silver Volvo across the street and followed after him.

He jumped into the car and I ran to the other side, sliding right into the warmth and smell of his car. It smelled good, not the new car smell but something better.

I watched as the guy started turning on the heat. "So what's your name?", he asked starring straight at me. His gaze was so intense it made me blush.

"Isabella Swan, but everybody calls me Bella", I replied looking anywhere but his eyes. Dude has to stop with the starring. "What's your name?"

"Edward Cullen". _Edward? Who has that name anymore?_

"Apparently I do" he said, followed by a chuckle. Oh shit, I said that out loud. I could feel my cheeks heat up which made him laugh even harder. "So where do you live _Bella_?".

I gave him the directions to my house and he drove there without either of us speaking. I wanted to talk to him, but my shy side was taking over. I mean, I was'nt used to being driven home by strangers. But there was something about him, he made me feel safe for some reason. And the air between us felt like it was buzzing with some weird kind of eletricty but I dismissed it. It was probably because of the thunder storm.

_Yeah right..._

Since we were'nt talking, he starting singing along with the radio. Im not going to lie, the boy's voice was like magic. I found myslef smiling over at him while he was singing. He caught me once and I swear I saw the tip of his ear turn red. How cute.

Then , all of a sudden, we were pulling up to my house which sucked because I spent that whole time not talking to him. I wish I could have asked him a few question besides what his name was. And maybe I could've gotten his number... Maybe.

"So um, thanks for the ride", I said, looking over at him. He starring at me with those eyes again and this time I didnt look away.

"Believe me, it was my pleasure". He reached over and grabbed one of my hands before bringing it up to his lips and placing a kiss on my knuckles. I practically melted, his lips were so soft and smooth. I was suddenly wondering what they would feel like against my own. "Bye Bella.", he whisperedbefore releasing me. I quickley jumped out of the car. I walked up to the fornt door and turned to wave at him, letting him know I was ok. Once I was inside the house I heard the sound of his car driving away.

And it dawned on me that not once while I was with Edward did I think about Jacob.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. Leave reviews, tell me if you if love it or hate or just don't give a damn. Constructive critisn is welcomed.<strong>


End file.
